


How To Silence Internal Screaming

by CatiFrey



Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiFrey/pseuds/CatiFrey
Summary: Sometimes Shelly has too much on her mind and it gets overwhelming.May be considered either a prequel to "A Whiff of Pine" or a standalone piece.





	How To Silence Internal Screaming

Shelly, by nature, has never been a very talkative person. She hardly ever spoke up, unless she really had something to say or someone spoke to her first. At least, as far as people outside of the Paranormal Mysteries Club were concerned. Around the club members she was a bit more open, but still quiet most of the time.

Where her voice failed, though, her mind more than made up for. There was always something on it. In fact, a lot of “somethings.” A large number of “somethings” that at times would crash into each other, becoming a chaotic mass, to the point she felt completely overwhelmed and confused.

That’s what was happening to her as she walked slowly towards the stairwell on her way to the fourth floor. Other kids were heading towards the cafeteria for lunch, but she preferred to eat in the clubroom. Not to mention, in her current state, the noise and smells in the cafeteria would probably just make her panic.

Marc frowned at her as she passed by him, but she paid no mind. She was probably screaming gibberish at the top of her thoughts now but couldn’t help it at this point. Too much noise, too much confusion.

Shelly stopped briefly at the bottom of the stairs and rubbed her forehead to try and clear her head a little. It didn’t work, so she just sighed and was just about to start climbing the stairs when she felt…something. It was so sudden that it distracted her from the chaotic mess of thoughts, felt warm and comforting. As if she’s just been hugged. She felt herself relax. The overwhelming screaming in her head gradually hushed down to a content purr. That was much better. She blinked and looked around to see William standing a little ways away and looking at her with concern. She smiled warmly at him and mouthed “Thank you” before resuming the climb upstairs.

Later that day William found a muffin in his locker.


End file.
